Feels Right
by jodileighcullen
Summary: Sam is ruthless, bloodthirsty and just down right scary! Some called him beautiful but he was the most dangerous of them all and everyone knew not to argue with him. He was practically inhuman and peopled tended to stay away. Bella was warned by the pack to avoid him at all costs and that's what she was planning on doing but it would seem that Sam has other plans. Rated M.
1. Why are you here?

**Hey! Okay so here is a new story of mine. I had written a story before called vampire ruling which I then chose to stop writing because of personal issues at home and writers block. I still have the first few chapters up but a wonderful author SophieAngel69 adopted my story and it is on there now! **** s/9987597/1/Vampire-Ruling**

**So I decided to have another go.. I feel as though this is going to be a short fic but If something happens and I feel it can go on longer than that could change.**

**So here you go, chapter one.. and you know what they say the more you review the more you get to view... yeah that sounded better in my head. Ah well enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see from the twilight universe but I do own the new plots and characters that I make up!**

Here I am, an 18 year old girl who has just finished her final exams, and I'm sat at home instead of celebrating what I guess you could say is an end of an era. Instead of getting drunk and having fun with the rest of the seniors I'm sat on the sofa watching re-runs of the Jeremy Kyle show. Do I even have the right to call myself a teenager? Although I've got got to say the British are funny arguing.

I find myself being alone most of the time these days with Dad working long hours and Jacob running patrol shifts. I wish Sam wouldn't work him so hard, future Alpha or not everyone deserves a break. I miss Jacob's company whilst he's gone and although in the beginning I just wanted someone to distract me from the whole 'Emoward left me and I don't know if I can live with out him' phase I had been going through. What the fuck had I been thinking dating a corpse that couldn't even kiss me properly. We dated for a year and I'm still a fucking virgin.

I'm over the Cullens now and with the help of that pack I can finally say I'm happy without him. I wouldn't have got to this stage without my best friend though. Jacob, my sun, the person who helped me the most through those dark times. I really wish I could love him the way he wanted me too. It broke my heart knowing he was in love with me and I couldn't love him the way he deserved back. But that's all over now as he imprinted on a beautiful native girl Marlene. She made a wonderful addition the ever growing group on imprints and she was perfect for Jake. She's like the sister I never had and I'm glad he's got her.

Although I don't hang out with Jacob as much as I used to due to patrolling shifts I still talk to the rest of the pack and even go to some of their pack meat ups. I mainly tend to hang out with Embry because he doesn't say much like me. We don't need words when we can just be comfortable in each other's company watching movies or heading to the beach. He doesn't push for conversation and I don't either but it's fine for the both of us.. just how we like it.

I love the rest of the pack and I am happy to say that I have a bond with each and every one of them. Well, all but one. The Alpha. He doesn't bond with anyone. I try not to take it personally as I know he doesn't like anyone. He barely tolerates his pack mates so why would I think he'd be any different with me? Or any of the other Imprints? Everyone knows to stay away from Sam. He's ruthless, nearly seven foot, blood thirsty and from my own observations unable to feel any human emotion. The guys say that he's more animal then man and warn me to stay away.

Usually I wouldn't listen because you know me, Bella the 'danger magnet' and all, but this warning I did heed. I try to stay away from him as much as I can. If he enters the room I suddenly find an excuse to leave the room. I try so hard to ignore his strong presence when he's in the room.. I even go as far as to looking down if I feel his attention on me. But even that doesn't stop the shivers running down my spine when he watches me.

And he does that a lot.

When I'm hanging out with Embry he's their watching me. If i'm helping Marlene and the other girls cook he's still got his eye on me. Even when I'm out and about away from La Push I can still feel his gaze on me. I'm probably just paranoid but I won't deny that he scares the shit out of me.

Focus Bella. Stop thinking about Sam and just get on with whatever you were doing before. Ah yes Jeremy Kyle!

But before I could even get back into the show my front door slammed open, nearly coming off of the hinges. I turn round scared as to what I would find and I knew I should have been. Their standing bare chested was Sam. And boy did he look angry.

**Okay so there you go! I know it's on short but this was written quite quickly as It was an idea that just popped up into my head. So.. please review, tell me what you think and if I should carry on.**


	2. Stupid Vampires

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Here is another one so enjoy! :)**

Looking at the Alpha now standing in the door way breathing heavily didn't do anything for my nerves. What's he doing here? In my house for that matter.

"Sam w-what?" I stuttered nervously as he crossed the room. He definitely looked like a man with a purpose. He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the door not saying a word. This was beginning to piss me off. Alpha or not he has no right to drag me from my home without an explanation. Plucking up the courage I began to struggle.

"Where are you snatching me from my home? Don't I at least get an explanation?" I could feel my voice getting angrier but I didn't want to push a volatile wolf.

His lips turned up slightly at the ends as if he were amused at my questioning. It would seem that my struggling had no affect on him as he pulled me effortlessly towards his truck parked next to mine.

"Get in." He commanded still not offering any explanation. I sighed and climbed in not really wanting to argue with him. My fingers tapped nervously on the door handle as the silence filled the cab of the truck. I wasn't sure where we were going but by the looks of the direction he was driving in it would seem we were heading towards La Push.

At least that was a good thing right? Jake would be there, and so would Embry. My finger tapping must have gotten quicker and louder without me knowing it because Sam seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Would you stop it with the finger tapping? It's driving me mad." His voice cold and nearly void of all feeling.

"Well could you tell me why you ambushed me at my home?!" My voice began to rise and I became a little bit more daring quickening the pace of my finger tapping. I could see the anger in his eyes but he kept it at bay like any good Alpha with an exceptional amount of control.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"If you really must know little girl," He turned his dark eyes on me, still driving perfectly. "the cubs patrolling the boarders around your house sensed leech activity and they had to go and deal with that, which is why I came to collect you just in case they came back."

The look on his face told me he was hiding something but I didn't dare question it as I had more important things to worry about. Why were there more vampires? The pack destroyed Laurent and Victoria months ago! I shouldn't still be being stalked by vampires.

"Don't worry. The pack will keep you safe. As long as we're around you have nothing to worry about." Sam's voice brought me out of my reverie surprising me. The tone of his voice almost sounded like he was trying to reassure me.

I just nod not trusting my voice if I were to speak. _Stupid vampires_ I grumbled in my thoughts not looking forward to all the drama I knew was on it's way.

After another 20 minutes of driving we arrive at a house that I didn't recognise. I looked at Sam confused wondering why we were here.

"Where are we? I thought you were going to take me to Jacob's and Marlene's house." I climbed out of the truck taking in the foreign surroundings.

"Why would you assume that?" His voice always so cold and detached seemed to take on an almost offended tone. The way he gazed at me told me he expected an answer. Did he seriously not know?

"W-Well Jacob's my best friend? I just.. I thought you know.. that you'd take me there." I looked down at my shoes not wanting to meet his eyes. Why did I feel like a child being punished? As if I did something wrong by assuming the obvious.

Warm fingers gripped my chin and pushed my head up so I was meeting his dark cold eyes. He cocked his head to the side and my cheeks coloured slightly not used to the scrutiny I was receiving from the big bad Alpha.

"I told you that you would be protected and that is what is happening. You'll stay with me." His voice left no room for argument as he led me towards the house which I now assumed was his.

When we entered the house house my first thoughts were 'What a brilliant kitchen.' I wonder why this wasn't the pack house. It's certainly big enough, although one look at Sam answered my previous question. It was his house. Of course this wouldn't be the pack house.

Obviously lost in my thoughts I didn't seem Sam leave the room and then come back with clothing in his hand.

"Here." His says passing me something that looked like one of his t-shirts.

"We didn't have time to grab some clothes from yours so this will have to do. You'll be staying here tonight." Before I could even protest he left the room leaving me on my own.

Great just great. The threat must be bad if I have to stop at the Alpha's house.

Pushing the thoughts of the impending threat I head to what I assumed was the living room. Sitting down on the nearest sofa. I began wondering if the other wolfs were okay. Sam had said that they went searching for the threat. What if one of them were hurt? What if Jacob or Embry were hurt? I don't think I could ever forgive myself if one of them two were hurt because of another vampire taking an interest in me. It was already bad enough that Jacob had been hurt when Victoria attacked. I don't think I could go through seeing him hurt again.

Sam re-entered the room heading towards the living room where I was sitting. He sat down next to me keeping a small gap between us.

"They're okay, if you wanted to know." He spoke not looking towards me. Could this man read minds? How did he know I was worrying about the boys?

"It's not hard to tell you know. You were playing with your fingers. You always do that when you're nervous." I couldn't help but feel surprised. How did he know my habits when I didn't know them myself? Not wanting to think about it I rest my head back on the sofa closing my eyes.

I could feel myself drifting off slightly. I could feel the darkness pulling me towards me and I was almost a sleep when I felt arms reach down and pick me up. Too tired to even think my eyes stay closed and as soon as my body is lowered gently into a bed and my head its the pillow i'm out like a light.

**So...? Good, not good? All my updates won't be this quick but I just wanted to get the story going more. So if you enjoy then review because the more reviews the faster the updates!**


	3. Who knew he had it in him?

**Thankyou so so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm just so happy that people seem to be enjoying this so far and like the concept. Here is the next installment so enjoy!**

The blaring light from the sun woke me up this morning. Waking up in a strange bed can never be good and for a moment I almost forgot what happened last night with Sam turning up dragging me out of the house. Oh and lets not go forgetting him disclosing information about a certain vampire scent that had the pack worried for my safety.

Will my life ever be normal? I had thought that with the Cullens finally out of my life and the fact that the pack were practically human most of time would mean that the supernatural would finally begin to leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?

I guess so.

I try not to dwell on thoughts that only the supernatural could bring by taking a look at my surroundings. I don't remember bringing myself to bed. Sam must have. But that would mean that he would have had to carry me.

Oh my god.

I don't even know why that bothers me so much but it does. Maybe it's because of the reputation he has. I don't want to be around the guy let alone have him carrying me to bed when I'm so vulnerable and sleep deprived. He scares the hell out of me and I know that he's capable of hurting me at a drop of a hat.

We've all seen the damage he can cause. Beating one of the younger pack members to a bloody pulp without a sweat just because the guy got into his personal space. When the pack finally plucked up the courage to question him as to why he had hurt Brady the only thing he replied with was 'He stood too close too me.' And no one said anything to that.

I had seen Brady and all I could think was that he was lucky that he had healing powers because otherwise he'd have had serious personal damage.

Trying not to think of that I get out of the bed, tidying it up whilst I go. Just because I didn't like the guy doesn't mean I won't clean up after myself. Looking down I finally see what I'm wearing and why I didn't overheat in this warm room. It was one of this t-shirts. Obviously I wasn't all big and muscled so this fitted me like a dress.

Picking up the clothes I had been wearing yesterday I changed deciding that I would shower when I got home. I didn't really fancy being naked in a house with Sam even if the door was locked. My survival instincts screamed he was dangerous and for the first time in my life I listened and decided to keep my distance like the rest of the pack did instead of ignoring them like I did with Edward and the rest of his family.

I fold the t-shirt I'd slept in leaving it on the bed and then crept down stairs silently not sure if Sam was awake or not. Luckily for me the stairs weren't creaky and my dainty little feet didn't make a sound. Heading into the kitchen I was surprised to see Sam already up and cooking breakfast? That was a strange sight to see. The big bad Alpha plating up breakfast as if he couldn't kill anyone in a few seconds. He didn't even look at me in acknowledgement, he just started to speak.

"You didn't have to creep down the stairs you know." He stated in a gruff voice. I look down at my feet slightly even though he wasn't gazing directly at me.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up or not." I said feebly shrugging my shoulders in an awkward manner, trying to act as if his presence didn't effect me in the slightest.

Which it didn't. I try telling myself.

Sam's body heat alerts me of his presence directly in front of me pulling me away from my inner turmoil. His warm hands clutch my chin just like last time although this time his grip is gentler.

"Stop looking away from me." His voice commands as we both lock eyes with one another. This time I can't help the thoughts jumbling my mind. Oh dear God what beautiful eyes.

Beautiful? What am I thinking.

"Stop thinking." His cold voice commands again. When I don't say a thing he pulls me against him in an almost embrace. "You don't need to worry about the Vampires if that's what you're afraid of." He tells me in an almost gentle tone. He some of my curly brown locks behind me as he continues to stare down at me.

He thinks I'm worried about the vampires. How can he not know that he makes me nervous? He makes everyone nervous for crying out loud! I am worried about the vampires but I know that fast and how strong the pack is and I know that i'm in safe hands with them wolfs as protection.

I try to keep my voice steady as I speak my next words.

"I-I'm not worried about the.. erm vampires." So much for trying to keep my voice steady. Instead I end up fucking stuttering! In front of the Alpha no less. Although i'm sure he's used to the stuttering by now. He must know the affect he has on people.

He stares down at me taking in what i've just said and suddenly a huge smirk spreads across his face revealing his very white teeth. Did he just? Is he smirking? The only face i've ever seen planted on the Alpha's face are cold glares and he was nearly impossible to read.

Still smirking he pulls me even closer into his embrace and he leans down slightly placing his lips against my ear. A small shudder runs through me as the unexpected feeling of his warm breath fills my ear as he begins to whisper.

"I make you nervous." It wasn't a question and the fact that his voice had taken on an almost pleased tone it wouldn't take a genius to know that he was happy that he did in fact make me feel like a nervous wreck. He began to chuckle slightly against my skin before running his lips along my jaw and down my neck enjoying the way I reacted to him.

Oh my God what is he doing? And why don't I feel unhappy about it? In fact i'm pretty sure I don't want him to stop. I arch my neck slightly as a response to tell him he could do whatever the hell he wanted but as soon as I did he pulled away releasing me from his embrace and headed back into the kitch further.

Picking up the two plates he smirked as he offered me one.

"Breakfast?" And with that he headed into the living room leaving me speechless.

What the hell has just happened?

**So there you go! Naughty Sam getting our Bella all hot and bothered there! So you guys know the drill. The more reviews the faster the updates. That is my moto and I shall stick to it forever! **


	4. First Kiss

**I can't believe the response this story has got from you wonderful readers. The reviews have been amazing and a lot of you have mentioned imprinting. There could be imprinting in this story.. but then again there might not be. Who knows aye? Well I do.. but you will all know very soon. **

**Also.. BIG NEWS! My first ever story vampire ruling which had been put up for adoption has been nominated for the Nighttime rain awards as the best Bella/Volturi Member fanfiction. The voting starts on thre 19th of May and ends of the 21st so please vote!**

**And on that note lets get on with the story! Enjoy.**

I am left there watching the place he had been still wondering what the hell had just happened. Did he just flirt with me? So weird. I mean c'mon! He's the Alpha. He doesn't want me. According to the rest of the guys he thinks I'm 'tainted' due to the fact that I dated a vampire for a few months. It doesn't matter to him that I never actually had sex with Edward it just matters that I was with him. I don't care what he thinks anyway. He doesn't know me and he certainly doesn't have the right to judge Alpha or not.

Not wanting to look like I had been even a tiniest bit affected by his forwardness minutes ago I follow the direction he had headed in and sit on the sofa next to him being careful not to touch him. Yes I will admit it that I'm attracted to him. I mean who wouldn't be? The whole 'bad boy' look would turn anyone on. But I made a promise to the Jake that I'd stay away from him which is exactly what I'm planning on doing when he finally allows me to leave.

Trying not to think of the kitchen situation I focus on eating my breakfast and not talking. It seems that Sam had the same idea I had because he too sat silently eating. Faces of the other pack members filter through my mind and worry begins to seep in. Are they ok? Sam did say they were trying to take care of the situation but I can't help but be curious as to why he is here with me and not fighting. Couldn't he have just sent someone else to look after me? These questions carried on filling me up until I finally decided that I needed answers.

"When will the guys be back? Haven't they contacted you?" The words came out rushed and Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"I just.. I mean why am I still here? When can I leave? Surely the rest of the pack should have returned by now."

Sam sighed running his large fingers through his hair. He turned his body slightly so that he was facing me. I waited for him to speak but for a few moments I received nothing but silence. I flinched slightly when his large hands reached out and cupped my jaw. I'm not sure if he noticed or not but if he did then he didn't show it. Stroking my jaw slightly he began to speak.

"The pups are fine. You need not worry about them. Jacob and Embry are patrolling the boarders and the rest are probably at home sleeping. They have chased the threat away for now but it's still dangerous for you. You'll be under twenty four hour protection from now on."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I realised everyone was ok. I could finally go home! I begin to stand up when the feeling of his warm large hands gripping my waist stop me.

"And where do you think you're going?" His deep voice sounded almost amused when he spoke. I open my mouth slightly but the words don't come out. I must have looked like a gaping fish because he chuckled slightly and pulled me into him. I can help but be shocked at the physical contact and I can't keep in the gasp that escapes my lips when he nuzzles my neck.

"I did say twenty four hour protection Isabella." I can feel his large thumb stroking my hip slightly and I can't help the sigh that leaves me.

"I-I just thought.. that I'd be allowed to go home now." I grimace at the sound of my own voice. I sound so helpless! Sam just chuckled before pulling away slightly so he could look me in the eye.

"I have decided to take it upon myself to give you the protection you need. You're not scared of me are you Isabella." A smirk appears as he tilts his head to the side slightly. I try to speak but my voice comes out in a string of stutters.

"N-No.. I-I'm not.."

"Shush." Sam cuts me off and all I can do is stare when he begins to lean in. Is he going to kiss me? His dark eyes lock with mine and all I can think of in this moment is how.. human he looks. More breathtakingly beautiful than the average but human none the less.

His surprisingly soft lips cover mine and I can't help but respond. Screw what the others have said! I reach up tentatively and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His response is almost immediate as the once soft kiss transforms into a bruising one. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp. His takes this moment to lock his tongue with mine. I fight for control but his Alpha dominance wins. After a while his lips slow and he pulls away resting his forehead against mine.

I open my eyes to see that I am not the only one breathing heavily. He looks at me and smiles slightly. This was no smirk. It was just a small genuine smile. After a few moments of silence he pulls away completely and stands up pulling me up with him.

"We need to talk." He tells me; his voice now serious. He strokes my face slightly before leaving the room again.

Why does he always do that?

**So there you go! I have some important exams coming up so my updates won't be really fast but the story will be updated. I have decided now to send those who review after this chapter a snippet of the next chapter before it's uploaded. So get reviewing!**


	5. I'm your what?

**Hey! I am so sorry that it hasn't been updated in a while. School has been hectic and my exams are stressing me out. However I have had chance to read some of the amazing reviews! And this just made me want to get the next chapter up there as soon as I possibly could. So here you go!**

I decide to follow silently, not asking him any questions due to the serious look that had flashed across his face when he spoke the words. They needed to talk? Yes we did because we hadn't done much talking as of late. I can't help but feel on edge around him. I mean come on. Has anyone ever actually seen his behave like this? I sure hadn't and I'm sure the pact hasn't either otherwise they would have told me during the whole 'Stay away from Sam, he is a mad man' speach.

So I follow him through the house and outside the door not wanting to anger him. Where is he going? I watched his back as his long legs took long strides to where my truck was parked.

"We're going for a drive." He said nothing more as he opened the truck doors and climbed in. I didn't say a thing whilst getting in all though I really wanted to know why he had my keys but that was a question for another time.

I buckle up as he starts the truck and then I turn to him. I really needed some answers and I don't care who he is. He will still tell me even if I have to demand answers.

"What do you want to talk about? Why do we have to do it away from the house?" My voice sounded a lot colder then I had intended it to be but I couldn't worry about that now.

"There is some things we need to talk about before we can.. progress. And I feel that a different environment would be better for this conversation which is why we are going to go to First Beach." Progress? What does he mean by progress? I can't be with a guy like him and if he thinks this is turning into something then I need to put it to a stop right now.

"Sam.. you said progress what did you me-"

"Wait until we get to the beach and we'll talk then." The tone of his voice told me not to argue with him so I didn't. But that didn't stop me from huffing and glaring at him continuously at him. I don't know if he noticed or anything but if he did then he hid it well.

Finally we arrived at the beach and it was practically empty due to the grey clouds and the wind. Jumping out of the truck eager to get this conversation over with, I head towards mine and Jacob's usual spot on the beach not checking to see if Sam was following because I just assumed he was.

Sitting on the logs near the water I look up at Sam who had just sat down and waited for him to speak. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I never do really well in these 'serious' talks but Sam seemed to not be phased and was and seemed to be as confident as ever.

His dark eyes gazed into mine, almost as if he were trying to read me and work out how to go about the situation. I began to shift under his gaze feeling a little but uncomfortable and a after a few moments he finally began to speak.

"Do you know about imprinting?" Well he likes to get straight to the point. My eyebrows rose and I suddenly began to feel nervous. He hasn't imprinted on me has he? I don't think I could handle being the Alpha's mate no matter how sexy and dangerous looking he was.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I answered him in a small voice.

"Yes. Both Jacob and Embry have spoken to me about it."

"Then you will know that werewolves mate for life and that he only has one soul mate."

Trying to unjumble my thoughts I get decide to get straight to the point.

"Y-You didn't.. You didn't imprint on me. Did you?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. I don't care that we have sexual tension. I'd rather be with someone who was not a psychopath.

"No." I let out sigh of relief. Yes! He hasn't imprinted on me. Now I can finally get on with my life when I go back home. Even though most of my thoughts were more positive I was still curious as to why he brought me all the way out here.

"You didn't let me finish." Interrupting my train of thought he speaks again.

"I didn't imprint on you because Alpha's don't imprint. A normal wolf would put his imprint before anyone or anything else. A good Alpha can't do that as he has to make decisions based on the pact and everyone else, not just one person. This is why I can't imprint."

I stared at him confused.

"Buint isn't Jacob supposed to be the rightful Alpha?" Sam did something I'd never seen him do before and snort before laughing loudly. So he wasn't all 'Mr Serious'.

"Jacob is not the rightful Alpha and I'll explain it to you one day but that story is for another time." Nodding my head slightly acknowledging his words and prompting him to go on.

"Just because I didn't imprint on you doesn't mean you aren't my mate. An Alpha chooses a life mate and we have chosen you." Straight to the point I see again. I takes me a while to process his words before I'm suddenly thinking of all of the implications and how wrong the situation.

Why did he have to choose me? I'm leech lover remember. I'm not even a tribe member and I've associated with vampires. Shouldn't this be the opposite to what he wants? Because he isn't what I want. Sure he's absolutely gorgeous, and yes we do have tension and chemistry. But he is still an Alpha and a cold one at that. He doesn't seem like the romantic type of guy. After already making the choice and begin to speak.

"Nope. I'm sorry but we can't be together. Go find some other.. life mate." I try to keep eye contact with him so he knows that I am serious and not just nervous about the whole thing.

He looks at me with his lips curled up slightly. He was amused!

"I can't just choose another life mate Isabella. You are it for me. You are mine." I can't help but glare at his words.

"Don't I get any choice in this?" I can feel myself getting desperate here. I don't want to be in this situation.

"You do get a choice of course. You get to choose how fast or slow our relationship goes but you will be with me. Nothing can change that." The way he says the words so calmly really begins to irritate me and I finally blow up.

"You know what? You can't make my decisions for me. I really don't give a fuck if you are the big bad Alpha! You don't own me! I am my own person you arrogant douchebag and I think you are deeply mistaken if you think that a relationship between the two of us would ever work out! Go find so stupid bimbo who will follow your orders if that is what you want because you can't tell me what to do!" It felt great relieving all of that. Sam's eyes narrow and he doesn't say anything for a few moments.

Did I go too far? Fuck! I can't help it. I was angry and it needed to be said. Damn it stop cursing Bella.

Looking at him again I expect him to be angry but instead he standings up towering over me and takes my face in his hands. No, not this again! I can't stop body reacting to his presence. Get a grip Bella!

"I love it when you get all fired up Isabella. It reminds me why me and my wolf chose you. We love that fire. And you look sexy as hell when angry." He whispered that last little bit in my ear.

Shaking my head wanting to get rid of all the dirty thoughts running through my mind of the two of us. Us in bed. Us in the kitchen. Us two in the fore-

No Bella. Focus.

I pull away from him completely trying to act like he hadn't affected me at all. I look up into his smug face and glare at him. How dare he think that he has me putty in his hands.

"You and I will never be anything Sam. Do you hear me? We are nothing." Not wanting to wait around I flee to the truck rushing to start the the engine and drive away. I look back towards to beach and see him running into the forest. Damn it he's running to his house. Stupid werewolf super speed. I speed up wanting to get there first to pack my stuff and leave.

I reach the house in no time at all and I can see that Sam isn't back yet. I jump out of the truck, and rush towards the house wanting to get inside ready to get my stuff. I look around the room and find it empty. A second sigh of relief leaves my lips as I see that he isn't here.

That relief however didn't last long as through the open front door I see the last person I wanted to.

In my line of sight I could see Sam stepping towards me. No! This can't happen. This won't happen. I take a step back bumping into the sofa behind me. Looking up into his beautifully carved face the dark gleam in his eye told me I was trapped.

How the hell did I get into this situation?

He smirked slightly trailing a finger down my side. This time I couldn't stop the shiver that had pushed it's way to the surface.

"You've got to stop running Bella. There is no way out of this. You. Are. Mine."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I could feel the panic settling inside of me. Why me? Before I could say anything though I heard a large body crash through the door. Sam growled lightly obviously not impressed with the interruption.

Scared of what I might find I cautiously looked up and found my self gazing at a very angry Jacob Black.

**And there is it! Ooo Jacob. How is he going to react? I guess you'll have to find out the next chapter. Please review! The more reviews the faster the updates... hopefully. :)**


	6. Authors note! Please read! Not Abandoned

**Authors note!**

**Hey! So listen I am so sorry that I haven't written another chapter for this yet, especially since it's got such a great reception.**

**I however have had a bad month and a bit and someone very close to me died and it's been very hard for me over the past few weeks to actually go back to being normal.**

**Also my exams are finished! (Yes yes yes!:D) So I'll have lots of free time from now on. So please don't think this story is being abandoned because it is not! I have lots of ideas for this story and I should be able to start writing next week! (Still got some things to do like go see family members and sort through some stuff that have a lot do do with what has happened recently.**

**Thankyou all for being patient and hopefully a new chapter shall be up next week some time!**

**Love jodileighcullen.**


End file.
